Elves and Humans
by WildWolf91
Summary: This is more movie-verse than book-verse, but it explores Elrond a little bit more, and features at least one new character. R and R, please. Work in Progress. Disclaimer! I only own characters you don't recognize from the books or movies.


One day, a long time ago, two people were walking in the forest not many days away from Rivendell. Both were far more than the mere soldiers they appeared to be, as they were conversing in Elvish, and both carried weapons far greater than the ones that most soldiers carried. The woman, Wolf, was an elf, and the man, Aragorn, a human. They were part of a larger company of soldiers, called Rangers, all of whom were gathered in their tents, waiting for the morning.

"In the morning, we travel north. There is word of raiders, Orcs and goblins, attacking the villagers there. If the rumors are true, then we must go and defend the villages that are left," Aragorn said to his companion. Wolf said nothing for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts. When she stopped walking, Aragorn turned and looked back at her.

"What is it, Wolf?" he asked, frowning lightly.

"Aragorn, this is not for you. Lord Elrond gave me orders. Besides, we are friends, and you are more than just a mere soldier, Aragorn," Wolf said quietly. She was pale, even for an elf, and was unsteady on her feet. Aragorn noticed it, but he knew she would not thank him for speaking of it. He turned away and looked up at the skies.

"There is smoke to the north. The Orcs have made camp."

"So they have. Aragorn, why do you refuse to acknowledge your true place in the kingdoms?"

"I refuse that heritage, Wolf. You of all people should understand that."

"I do. But while our situations are similar, Aragorn, I was not born to be a king. You were. And it is not something that you can turn your back on. Even here, in our band of misfits, you are the clear leader. Lord Elrond raised you as his son, and taught you to be who you were born to be. I won't ask you why you turned your back on your heritage, because I have done the same, but I will ask you if you are sure about what you have chosen," Wolf asked. Aragorn sighed, then sat down in the grass, gazing off into the distance thoughtfully.

"There is no other option. My ancestor was weak, and I do not want to know if I am that weak as well."

"Much time has passed since you were a child and I was one of those who taught you. There are many cares on your shoulders and in your face now, Aragorn. Come. Arwen is waiting, and she will ease your worries," Wolf said, extending a hand. Aragorn allowed her to help him up, then followed him to where Arwen was waiting.

"Lady," Wolf said, bowing slightly to the female elf. Aragorn stood beside Wolf, gazing at the woman he loved. Arwen noticed him, but smiled and raised Wolf's head.

"Come and rest, Wolf. You look tired, friend," Arwen said gently.

"More than you know, Lady Arwen. Thank you, but I must stay awake and watch," Wolf said quietly.

"Your commander works you too hard. Come, Wolf, it's alright," Arwen replied. Wolf hesitated, looking to Aragorn, who nodded and smiled gently at her, then nodded, unbuckling her sword and setting it aside, as well as her shield. Arwen showed her to a small couch where she could sleep.

"Lie down, Wolf. Close your eyes," Arwen instructed. Wolf laid down and relaxed slightly, then winced. Arwen noticed.

"Here, give me your hand," she said. Wolf lifted her hand, and Arwen grasped it lightly. Aragorn strode forwards and placed his hand on Arwen's shoulder, then kissed her hair and removed his hand. Arwen closed her eyes and focused, then eased the images and the pain that would have made it impossible for Wolf to sleep deeply enough to recover her energy. Wolf's grip slackened, and Arwen set Wolf's arm down gently. She then turned to Aragorn, who was smiling at her.

"You are far more than I have any right to ask for," he said quietly, his eyes shining. Arwen shook her head.

"No, Aragorn. I am not. Now, come. You look worried; come and sit with me," Arwen replied, going across the tent and sitting near a small fireplace. Aragorn went and sat beside her. His eyes were shadowed with worries. He was born to be a king, and had been trained to it, but that did little to ease his fears of repeating the past. Arwen laid him down with his head in her lap. She stroked his hair back away from his face.

"What troubles you, Aragorn?" Arwen asked.

"Many things, Arwen. I do not know if I did the right thing by denying the crown of Gondor. I know the ring is lost to time and memory and that we must find it, but there are so many other problems. Sauron's followers are everywhere. Orcs and the wolves of Isengard travel more freely with no one commanding them. The outlying villages are ransacked, and I don't have enough Rangers to protect the villagers," Aragorn said quietly. He suddenly felt very tired, and his eyelids slid halfway shut.

"It will all be alright, Aragorn. Everything will be fine," Arwen reassured him, laying down next to him. Aragorn took a deep breath and relaxed, his heart feeling at peace around her as it always did. Aragorn smiled at her, then took her into his arms and simply held her close, taking strength and comfort from her closeness. Arwen closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, moving in closer to him. Aragorn laid a hand on her cheek and then kissed her gently.

"You look tired, Aragorn," Arwen noticed.

"I am. The trail is long," he replied quietly, opening his eyes fully and looking into Arwen's eyes. Arwen gazed back at him, her eyes soft and gentle.

"Go to sleep," Arwen said softly, leaning forward and kissing his eyes. Aragorn allowed his eyes to close. Arwen drew a fur over him, then kissed his forehead and left him to sleep. She sat near the fire, gazing into it, keeping watch over the two warriors. She was friends with Wolf, and lover to Aragorn. Both knew that they could trust her, and so slept more deeply, comforted by that knowledge. When Wolf stirred, she opened her eyes and cried out softly, the pain of old injuries and memories rising in her again. Arwen heard the outcry and rose to her feet, knowing that it had been Wolf who had cried out. Arwen crossed the room to Wolf and then sat near the small couch, gazing at Wolf, holding Wolf's gaze with her own. Wolf eventually gazed into Arwen's eyes.

"The memories are powerful, Lady Arwen. And the wounds should have faded by now, but the memories keep the wounds fresh and unhealed," Wolf said quietly, knowing that Arwen wanted to know how badly she was ailing. Arwen frowned at her words.

"Aragorn sleeps. Come here to me, and let my father heal you. My father is not far. He rode the trail with me; it is a dangerous time, and he is unwilling to let harm come to his daughter. He can heal you, Wolf, if you will allow it," Arwen said. Wolf hesitated a moment, then nodded. Lord Elrond was a friend to her, and she trusted him with her life. Arwen placed an arm around Wolf's shoulders and guided her to the tent where her father was at rest.

"Father, she has need of the healer's touch," Arwen said when she had entered the tent. Elrond got to his feet and took Wolf into his arms, lifting her easily.

"I must return to Aragorn. He will wake soon, and will worry if he wakes alone when I was there while he fell asleep," Arwen told her father. Elrond nodded, and Arwen returned to Aragorn's tent.

"It is good to see you again, Wolf. I have missed you," Elrond said, smiling. Wolf smiled back slightly, though her smile was strained, and her eyes were still dark and heavy.

"I have missed you as well, Lord Elrond. It is good to see someone from my home again, and someone who I grew to adulthood with," Wolf replied quietly. Elrond set Wolf down on a pile of furs, then stripped away her clothes. Wolf was awake during this, though Elrond was surprised by this when he saw the extent of her wounds.

"It will be a long process; it will go through the night and well into the day. Why have you not gotten these wounds tended to before, Wolf?" he asked. His voice was rich and deep, soothing to Wolf's ears and raw nerves.

"I have, my lord. But the memories of what caused these wounds make the wounds reopen. I dream at night, and the memories appear in my dreams. Having them tended helps for a little while, but the memories… They are more powerful and more draining than the wounds themselves," Wolf replied, dropping her gaze. Elrond considered her as his hands roamed across her body, leaving a trail of warmth wherever they touched her skin.

"Why have you not been to see me before? I might have helped you with those memories."

"They shame me, my lord Elrond," Wolf responded quietly, not raising her eyes. Elrond stopped his hands then, frowning at her.

"Why do they shame you?" he asked, concerned.

"I would rather not say, lord," Wolf told him, lifting her eyes and letting him see the pain and shame in her gaze. Elrond met her gaze, then nodded and turned his attention back to the wounds that sapped Wolf's strength. He reached into the saddlebags from his horse, and withdrew his herbs, bandages, and balms. Wolf groaned as she laid down and relaxed more, forcing herself to keep her eyes open. Elrond set them down and opened a bottle of green cream.

"It may sting, but it will help. If you cannot lie still, tell me, and I shall help you to relax," Elrond said. Wolf nodded once, then took a deep breath. Elrond waited until she released it before beginning to spread the cream over her wounds. Many were deep, but none life-threatening by themselves. Together, however, with the blood loss, he was surprised to find her still alive and coherent.

"Give me your hand, Wolf, and allow yourself the chance to heal from these wounds," Elrond said. Wolf reached out her hand instantly, and Elrond grasped it gently. He reached into her mind and soothed her thoughts, turning her emotions from fear to acceptance, from tension and distrust to relaxation and openness. When she was relaxed, Elrond put her hand down next to her body and then tended to her wounds again. Wolf remained awake the entire time, though she was very weak, and clearly tired. When Elrond finished and bandaged her wounds, he covered her with a thick fur and then sat beside her, on a pile of furs.

"Rest now, Wolf. You must sleep," Elrond said. Wolf fought it for a few minutes.

"Aragorn and Arwen-"

"Will be safe enough. Arwen is not weak. She is as a strong a fighter as most. It is alright, Wolf. Sleep. Close your eyes and sleep," Elrond said, leaning forward and kissing Wolf's forehead. Wolf closed her eyes at his touch, and her breathing evened out into the rhythms of sleep. Elrond stoked the fire, wondering what sort of memories she had that caused her wounds to reopen and nearly claim her life. He kept watch through the night, and when she showed evidence of having nightmares, Elrond placed a hand on her forehead and she relaxed, the fear subsiding.

As he tended to Wolf's wounds, Arwen had returned to Aragorn's tent. He was awake and gazing into the fire.

"Wolf is with my father. She is badly hurt. He is tending to her wounds."

"What has happened?"

"Her dream wounds reopen every night. They sap her strength. I hoped that my father would be able to heal her physical wounds and perhaps ease the power of the dreams that claim her every night," Arwen replied. Aragorn nodded, then tossed his stick into the fire. Arwen gazed at him.

"You are worried." It wasn't a question, but Aragorn chose to treat it as one.

"Yes. About many things. Arwen, why did you come here? The Orcs are everywhere. It is very dangerous, even if you are not traveling alone," he replied.

"I had to see you, Aragorn. Much time has passed since you were last in Rivendell. My love for you would not let me stay away," Arwen replied. Then she frowned.

"You worry more than you should," she said quietly, laying a hand on his cheek. Aragorn took that hand in his and held it over his heart.

"Come here, Aragorn, and lie down by the fire. Come on," Arwen urged, placing her hands on his shoulders. Aragorn paused a moment to remove his tunic, feeling hot, then laid down near the fire. He laid on his stomach; it was easier for him to stand up from there. Arwen held her hands near the fire for a moment; her hands were cold, and she needed them warm for what she was about to do. Aragorn folded his tunic and put it under his head. When Arwen judged her hands warm enough, she removed them from the heat of the fire and then knelt beside Aragorn. Aragorn turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Close your eyes and trust me," Arwen instructed. Aragorn obeyed her, knowing she wanted only to help ease his worries. Arwen placed her hands on his back, pressing down lightly in the center. Aragorn took a breath, then relaxed and let the warmth from her hands spread through him. He sighed deeply.

"I know that I should have looked after Wolf. I know what caused those memories of hers. But no one ever knew that she was so badly hurt. Not even me. She hides her injuries and her weaknesses well. Is it a mark of fading strength that I can no longer tell when my warriors are wounded?" Aragorn asked.

"Wolf was well taught in the arts of my people. She knows how to do things a human could never do. It is part of her. It is a sign that she is far more secure in the knowledge of hiding things than a mark of fading strength in you," Arwen replied. She left her hands on his back for a few more minutes, then laid down beside him and placed her arms around him. Aragorn pulled her close to him and breathed in her scent, then laid his head back down and allowed her closeness and her love for him to comfort him and soothe his worries and fears. The lines on his forehead were smoothed, and Arwen leaned forward and kissed his upper lip.

"Sleep," she said quietly. Aragorn hesitated, then closed his eyes. Arwen also closed her eyes and they slept for a little while.

As they slept, Elrond was watching over Wolf, who was now awake. She was sweating terribly, and shaking. Elrond looked over the things he had brought, then picked up a small bottle of oil and opened it.

"Wolf, try to stay still. This oil is from a tree that grows in my home. It has magical healing properties, and it will work on you. I'm going to put some on your forehead, some on your wrists, and some over your heart. The scent of it will soothe you, and the oil itself will be absorbed into your body, where it will help heal your wounds from the inside. Lie still, now," Elrond said quietly. Wolf obeyed him, clenching her muscles to keep them still. Elrond dipped a finger into the oil and spread it out on her forehead, covering her skin. Wolf took a deep breath, and the scent from the oil relaxed her, smoothing the lines on her forehead and letting her eyes slip shut. Elrond repeated the procedure on her wrists. He drew a design in Elvish on her wrists. Wolf opened her eyes, looking up at Elrond. He gazed down at her and smiled gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest now, Wolf. It is going to be alright," he said gently, warmly. Wolf said nothing, but Elrond could see the trust and also the fear in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She said nothing, but Elrond could feel her relaxing under his touch.

"That's right, just relax now," he said approvingly. He then moved the fur that covered her and bared her left breast. Elrond dipped his finger into the oil and then rubbed it over her heart. When he had finished, he covered her with the fur again, tucking it in around her, making sure she was comfortable and warm.

"Sleep now, Wolf. You have earned that right," Elrond said, laying a hand on her forehead lightly. A few minutes later, Wolf slept deeply, only the rise and fall of her chest telling Elrond that she was alive. Her body had slipped into the healing sleep that she so desperately needed and had denied herself because of her dreams and memories. Elrond let the fire die down, and went outside to gaze at the stars.

When dawn broke the sky, Aragorn and Arwen both woke from their slumber. Aragorn woke first, but simply laid there, holding Arwen close, feeling at peace as he always did around her. When Arwen woke, she gazed up at Aragorn and smiled.

"Good morning, Aragorn. I am glad that you slept through the night," Arwen said. Aragorn smiled back at her.

"I owe you for that, Arwen. Now, my men will be wondering where I've run off to. It's time for me to go back, Arwen. Is Wolf still with your father?" he asked, sitting up and pulling on his tunic. Arwen gazed at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. She will need to stay with him for a little while, until she has healed. When she is ready, she will return to your service," Arwen replied. Aragorn nodded, getting to his feet. He gazed at Arwen, then smiled softly and kissed her.

"If you stay here tonight, I'll come back. And I won't fall asleep this time," he said, a rare grin lighting up his face. Arwen smiled at him, then watched him return to his own tent. She then glanced towards her father's tent. He was outside, his eyes closed, in deep thought. Arwen left him alone, then turned and gathered some food. She ate a small meal, then put the rest aside.

When Elrond returned inside, he saw that Wolf had awoken, but was lying still on the furs.

"How do you feel, Wolf?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Better than yesterday, my lord Elrond. But I am not yet at full strength," she replied respectfully. Elrond nodded.

"We are returning to Rivendell tomorrow. You will come with us, so that I may tend to your wounds in a way better than I have done here. I have more medicines and creams at my home that will do you some good," Elrond told her.

"I must stay with Aragorn, my lord. It is the duty you charged me with," Wolf protested, not raising her eyes, but her stance challenging.

"It is also a duty that you cannot fulfill if you are unable to sit a horse or lift a sword or bow. Your loyalty is admirable. But I do not want you to lose your life, Wolf. You are worth more alive; your gifts would be wasted if your wounds claim you," Elrond said quietly. Wolf looked up in confusion. Elrond smiled slightly at her.

"One of your talents, Wolf, is not easily forgotten. We were children together, and even though you turned away from what you should have become, it is still a part of you. There are powers in you that have long lain dormant, waiting for you to claim them," Elrond told her.

"I cannot accept them. Not after what happened so long ago. It is too dangerous, my lord Elrond," Wolf replied.

"I know the danger, Wolf. We've spoken of this before. But you are far more than what you think you are. Your fears are not groundless, but they may not apply to you because you know them. You understand them. Because of that, you may be able to listen to those fears, and avoid the actions that would make those fears reality. You sound like Aragorn. The both of you are meant for something more than just being Rangers," Elrond told her. Wolf sighed and turned her head away, then got to her feet and wrapped the fur around herself.

"My lord, it is not so easy as that. There is a bond placed on me, a bond that I cannot break. That no one can break. But it can be put aside in the duties of the moment. So, rather than choose to accept that bond, or break it, I choose to put it aside. As does Aragorn. It causes us both pain, my lord Elrond. Aragorn battles it every night, as do I. The difference between Aragorn and I is that he must accept his bond. I tell him so as often as I can. But it falls on wary, worried ears. He bears a great weight, my lord, and does not deny his birth lightly. A man born to be a leader does not take orders lightly, or well. He sees paths others do not, and is often given to making decisions that his leaders dislike. It is why he rose in the ranks so quickly; none of the captains of the Rangers wanted him in their ranks. So, he was given a leadership position, and only rose from there. He was well taught, my lord, and does not deny his instincts to lead men. Like me," Wolf replied. Her tone was light, and Elrond knew that she was channeling her powers. A part of her was a leader, and another part of her the peacemaker, one who knew how to lighten tension and when depending on the situation and who was involved. A second later, he relaxed, and Wolf did as well.

"I know that, Wolf. But there is a time coming when the two of you will no longer be able to deny your birthrights. Sauron's power grows; the Orcs and Goblins have no fear now. They no longer hide. Elf kind needs a strong leader, and so do Men."

"You are still strong, Lord Elrond, and even though there is no king of Gondor right now, I think the time will come when the choice will be made for Aragorn." At her words, Elrond nodded thoughtfully, falling silent. Then he looked up at her again.

"And you? What of your choice?" he asked quietly.

"I do not know, Lord Elrond. I cannot see my own future; too many things cloud my mind."

"Yes. Those memories. What causes you such pain that the wounds in your memories become real?"

"It was long ago, when I had just become a Ranger. I was young, full of myself as most young ones are. Foolish, despite my powers and strength, or perhaps because of them. In the course of my duties, I came across a quarrel between a villager and a wolf of Isengard and its rider. I used my powers then to calm the situation. The wolf and its rider attacked me, left me nearly for dead, and the rider took me by force. Every night, I remember that day. And every night, the wounds reopen. The powers in me cause me nothing but pain, Elrond, pain that I cannot escape," Wolf said, dropping her gaze and turning away, her eyes shadowed with fear and pain. The fear and pain made her forget that she had denied the right to speak to Elrond as an equal and not an underling. Elrond stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It did not bother him that she said his name without the honorific that she normally used; he knew that her powers and skills were as great, if not greater, than his and did not resent the fact that she was his equal at least. Wolf lifted her head, but said nothing.

"You did nothing wrong, Wolf. You only did what felt right to you. No one can fault you for that," Elrond said quietly. Wolf lowered her head again.

"I do not know. I feel a terrible guilt. The villager died that day, when I fell and the wolf hungered. The rider allowed his wolf to feed, and I was so badly injured that I could do nothing. Instead of attacking, I chose to try and ease the situation," she said, her voice shaky.

"There was nothing to be done, Wolf."

"I am not so sure. I- What was that?" Wolf growled, lifting her head and looking around, sensing something in the trees. Elrond frowned.

"I sense nothing."

"I don't know what it is, but there is something in the trees. Some danger," Wolf said. She dropped the fur and pulled her tunic back on, then went back to Arwen's tent. She buckled on her sword and picked up her bow and quiver. Elrond was right behind her, frowning. Wolf saw Arwen sitting by the fire, and then turned to Elrond.

"It would be best if you stayed here, my lord. Arwen should not be alone. Something troubles her," Wolf said. Then she was gone, looking for Aragorn. He was walking on the edge of camp, a weary look in his eyes. When he saw Wolf, he looked up and gazed at her, frowning.

"You should be with Lord Elrond. You are wounded, and I know he wants to take you to his home and heal you."

"There is trouble in the forest. I don't know what, but there is something that worries me. It is hidden in the trees," Wolf told him, a hand over her right arm. Aragorn frowned at her more deeply.

"What trouble?"

"I cannot tell. Some danger. Move the camp. I will go with Elrond, but you must move the camp," Wolf gasped, panting heavily. Aragorn nodded, then strode over to her and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Alright. I will give the order. We march north. When you are healed, you can find us. You are a Ranger, and Rangers always find their way home," Aragorn said. Wolf dipped her head, and Aragorn then moved on, heading back to camp. He gathered the captains, then told them to have their men break camp and be ready to move within the hour. Wolf continued on her way back to Elrond, who had his tent taken down and packed into a saddle bag, as did Arwen. Elrond held the reins of Wolf's horse, and Wolf walked over to the stallion.

"Aragorn is breaking camp. It is time to go," Wolf said. Elrond and Arwen nodded, and Wolf swung into her saddle carefully, wincing as she did so. When she was securely in the saddle, Elrond took the lead and they headed for Rivendell. When they camped that night, Wolf fell from her saddle, unable to stand anymore. Arwen took the reins of the three horses while Elrond dismounted and looked Wolf over.

"We cannot wait. She is badly hurt, and will not last the night out in the open air with nothing for me to help her with," Elrond said. Arwen nodded.

"Here. Take my horse; she's faster and larger. She can carry you both more quickly. I will follow with your horse and hers," Arwen said. Elrond did not argue when Wolf's life was in the balance. He put Wolf onto the horse's back, and then swung into the saddle himself, holding Wolf against him, taking the reins.

"Do not tarry. I do not like having you out here alone, even if we are close to Rivendell. Come as quickly as you can," Elrond instructed her. Arwen nodded, and Elrond then urged the horse into a gallop. He rode quickly, feeling the blood from Wolf's wounds trickle down. They reached the city of the elves at dawn, and Elrond had another elf take care of the horse while he carried Wolf into his home. She was unconscious, and the wounds dripped blood steadily. Elrond set her down carefully on a bed, then stripped away her clothes and tossed then into the fire that was kept burning at all times. He picked up various bottles and carried them over to the bed. Before he began tending her wounds, he checked her temperature and grew instantly more worried. It was raging, and she was shivering despite it. Elrond set to work quickly, racing against time itself to save her life. Her wounds were extensive, and there was more blood and muscle showing than skin. Elrond dipped his hands into a bottle of salve and spread it over the less severe wounds. The deeper ones needed many different kinds of salves and healing creams. When he was finished, he bound her wounds, and then left her to sleep. He put a damp cloth on her forehead, then sat nearby, watching over her carefully to make sure she slept well and didn't take a turn for the worse. She slept through the night and into the next day. That afternoon, she stirred and woke.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked when she fixed her gaze on him.

"Better. In a few days, I should be up and out of bed. Within the month, I will go and rejoin Aragorn and take my place among them," Wolf replied, gazing at him steadily.

"I have another task for you. Rest. Recover your strength. When you are well, then we will decide what is to be done." Elrond replied. Wolf met his gaze, and Elrond nearly looked away, knowing that she was more powerful than he was. But Wolf then dropped her eyes and tried to sit up.

"No, don't move too much. You may feel well, but your wounds are still healing. Do you want food and drink?"

"Yes," Wolf replied, still not looking up. When she was this weak, she had no energy to hide her strength and powers. And she knew that Elrond would have become her servant, which she did not want.

"Alright. I'll have some food brought. Meat, and water. Some bread, as well," Elrond replied. Wolf nodded, and Elrond ordered food from a servant. While they waited, Elrond checked her fever. It had passed, and Wolf relaxed at his touch.

"Your fever has passed. It is a sign that there is no infection. I think that by the end of the week, you will be able to stand and walk unaided," Elrond said.

"Has Arwen returned?"

"She has. She is in her rooms."

"Aragorn rides north, with the rest of the Rangers. When I rejoin him, with your permission, then I shall speak to him again. He is weary of fighting to deny who he is, and the time is coming when he no longer can struggle against it. But for now, after I eat, I think I shall rest. I had forgotten how much your home allows the heart to rest as well as the mind," Wolf replied. Elrond smiled at her.

"You have been too long away from your own people. You have forgotten the peacefulness and restfulness that can be found in our cities. Come. The fire hall is empty now, and it is a good place to think and set the heart at ease," Elrond said.

"I cannot go there. Not alone. I have not the strength. Besides, your servant approaches with food and drink," Wolf replied. Elrond listened, but heard nothing.

"He is quiet, but my hearing is strong. I can hear things most other Elves cannot. He will knock on the door in a moment," Wolf said, closing her eyes and listening. A moment later, the knock came and Elrond looked at Wolf in approval.

"Enter," he called. The servant opened the door and set the tray down on a low table, then withdrew.

"Can you move at all?" Elrond asked. Wolf heard a note of tenderness in his voice and was surprised by it, but hid her surprise.

"I can try. But I do not know," she answered. Elrond nodded and stood up, stepping back to give her some room. Wolf sat up carefully, her muscles straining against the bandages that Elrond had wrapped around her. She fell back after a moment, unable to move.

"I cannot, my lord Elrond," she said quietly, closing her eyes, pained. Elrond took a few steps closer and took her hand in his, laying his other hand on her shoulder, gently pressing her back against the pillows.

"Alright. Lie still, it is alright," he said softly, soothingly. Wolf resisted his voice and touch for a moment, then submitted and laid back. Elrond made sure she would not try to get up again, then went and picked up the tray. He carried it back to the bed and set it down, then handed Wolf a piece of bread.

"Eat it slowly, Wolf. It is the first you've eaten in a week," Elrond instructed. Wolf said nothing, but tore a small piece off and ate it slowly. Elrond picked up a small fruit and ate it, then got to his feet and picked up a glass of wine. He strode to the balcony, and gazed outside.

"You are restless, my lord. What troubles you so?"

"There is a change in the wind. Can you not sense it?"

"I do. But it is dim. Far in the future," she replied, looking over at him from her bed. She dropped her eyes, thinking for a moment, then looking up again.

"My lord, look here. There is something that changes every day. The wind in the trees, the song of the birds. Not every change is dangerous to us. Some are good for us, helping and aiding us in our daily lives. Who can know what kind of change this will be? Is it not better to live in the moment rather than focus on the future to the exclusion of all else?" Wolf asked. Elrond turned to her, considering her words.

"Perhaps it is. You have grown wise, Wolf. When you left all those years ago, I had wondered if you were doing the right thing, and if I had done the right thing in laying the duties I did on your shoulders. I can see now that I did the right thing then, and now, there is something else that you must do. When you are strong, I will show you something, Wolf. Something that you should have seen long ago. For now, I would have music. Here. This is yours," Elrond said, coming back inside and reaching into a pocket of his tunic. Wolf gazed at him, then gazed at the thing he held. It was a wolf's head charm on a necklace.

"I took it off when I tended your wounds and had it cleaned. There was a lot of blood on it, from your wounds. It is as I remember it," Elrond told her, putting it around her neck. Wolf picked it up and looked at it for a moment, then let it fall back against her chest.

"Thank you, my lord. I thought it had been lost," Wolf said quietly. Elrond smiled at her. Wolf then tried sitting up again, and succeeded this time, pulling herself into a sitting position against the pillows piled up behind her. Elrond watched, wonder in his eyes.

"Like many things, the necklace has power. It has been a great help to me over the years. Though I suspect that it is more than just magic. I feel as though some part of me is lost when I do not have the necklace on me. As though the necklace gives me strength, and allows me to be something I am not without it," Wolf told him. Elrond gazed at her, noting that her color was better.

"No. It is all in your mind. The strength is inside you. The strength of your fathers, and the strength of the wolf," he replied, moving closer to her. He could see that she was still tense, and so helped her sit up a little more, then slid between her and the headboard. Wolf leaned against him, feeling slightly uneasy, but knowing she could trust Elrond, the greatest of her people, and the healer. Elrond sensed her acceptance, and so laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop me if it causes you pain," Elrond instructed her. Wolf nodded, and then Elrond began rubbing the tension from her muscles. Wolf blinked, surprised, then tried to pull away.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked.

"No."

"Trust me. It will help you. Relax into it, and don't think," Elrond said. Wolf hesitated, but then Elrond's hands found a sore muscle and eased the soreness out of it, and Wolf nodded. Elrond rubbed some warmth into her cold upper back, digging into the muscles where he felt the most tension. When Wolf nearly rolled over, Elrond turned her onto her stomach and put a pillow under her head, turning it to the side. He then looked for the bottle of scented oil he always kept in each room, and found it on the mantel. Elrond went and picked it up, then carried it back to the bed.

"Wolf, I'm going to take off the blanket that's covering you. I'm not going to hurt you, so just lie still. In a few minutes, you'll feel something on your back. It's just oil, warm oil, that will help you relax," Elrond said. Wolf nodded slowly, understanding him. Elrond then took away the fur, leaving it folded just below her waist, then opened the bottle of oil. He poured a small drop onto his hands and then drizzled some onto her back. Wolf jumped slightly at the feeling, then she felt Elrond's hands on her and laid still, though she was still tense.

"I know you don't like being touched. But you know me. We have been friends from the beginning. And I have never hurt you. I have no intention of hurting you," Elrond said, feeling her muscles tense and coil under his hands. Wolf said nothing, but she lowered her head and turned it to the side. Elrond rubbed the oil into her skin, and then paid attention to the muscles that needed tending to. Wolf groaned softly as his hands dug into her muscles, massaging a large knot, loosening it. When he finished with that, Elrond leaned down slowly, hesitated a moment, then kissed her skin. Wolf opened her eyes and she looked back at him. Elrond lifted his head and gazed at her, then smiled gently. Wolf laid her head back down and said nothing, trusting him. Elrond tilted his head slightly to the side, then smiled again and continued tending to her muscles. Wolf was soon relaxed, and had settled into the bed, barely awake.

"Go to sleep," Elrond said quietly, gently. Wolf said nothing, and Elrond covered her with the blanket, then let her be. He watched for a few minutes, unable to deny the feelings rising within him, then went outside.

The week passed quickly, and Wolf was well enough to stand and walk with only a cane. One day, when she was sitting in the fire hall, Elrond came to see her. He was carrying something wrapped in paper. Wolf smiled at him in welcome, and Elrond smiled back at her, though he seemed distracted. Wolf gazed at him curiously.

"What is it?" Wolf asked, sensing his grave mood.

"When you were still in bed, I told you that I would show you something when you were well enough. This is from your father. He left it in my keeping, knowing that I would give it to you when the time was right. I feel that now is the time; you are wondering whether you should take up what was meant to be yours, or whether you should take up the life you have led," Elrond replied. Wolf gazed at him, then turned her eyes to the package he held. Elrond sat down next to her, taking care not to brush against her, knowing her wounds still pained her. Wolf said nothing, merely waiting. Elrond held the package for a moment longer, then handed it to her.

"This was always meant to be yours, Wolf. Your father told me you would know exactly what it was, and what it meant," he told her. Wolf gazed at the package, then up at Elrond. She took a deep breath, then opened the package. There was a note, and another two objects inside the package. Wolf opened the note and read it out loud.

"My dearest daughter, I know that you will have long since chosen a path other than the one that you were born to. I have left this note, the mirror, and the ring that was once mine. The mirror can show you the future, should you choose to see it. The ring is mine, a symbol of our family. I wore it as the head of the family, and it has passed to you now. It is your choice, Wolf. Be sure and choose the right path, as fate has a strange way of forcing us all to accept our place in life," Wolf read. Elrond gazed at her, then watched as she reached down to touch the ring and mirror.

"I will put these in my room. I must think and try to do what is right for me, and for everyone," Wolf said quietly, putting the note back in the package, then picking it up and getting to her feet. She limped off, the cane making no noise against the marble floor. Elrond watched, and when she was out of sight, followed her. When she was sitting down on her bed, gazing at the ring, Elrond went over to her and sat near her.

"It will be alright. You will do what is right given time and thought. Your father left the choice in your hands instead of forcing you to vow that you would take his place among us. And he left you what you would need to claim your place and have proof that he is your father, and that you are following his final wishes," Elrond said quietly, gently. Wolf sighed deeply, then set the ring aside and gazed up into Elrond's eyes.

"Yes, he did. And yet, I cannot help but wonder why he chose me. He had sons, and another daughter. Even when I was young, I was not agreeable to what he wanted for me in the future. But he must have seen something in me that he found well-suited to taking his place, and becoming the lord of Mirkwood. The place is leaderless now, and is falling into squalor. But I cannot do what he wants of me," Wolf said just as quietly, looking away from Elrond. Elrond laid a hand on her arm, and Wolf gazed into his eyes. Elrond's gaze was soft, tender, gentle. All things that Wolf did not see in the lands that the Rangers traversed. Wolf was slightly startled when Elrond leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. After a second, Wolf responded to him, opening her mouth when he nibbled lightly at her lips and allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. He licked the inside of her cheek, then pulled out his tongue and drew hers out, sucking on it lightly. Wolf's eyes drifted shut, and she gave herself over to his ministrations and caresses.

At that time, Aragorn had left his men and was returning to Rivendell. He was sick at heart, and knew that he would find some semblance of peace in the house of Elrond. When he got there a few days later, it was already growing dark, and Aragorn stabled his horse, then went to Elrond's home. A servant answered the door, then led Aragorn inside to the room where Elrond received visitors. A few minutes later, Elrond came to see him, and Wolf followed more slowly. It had been two week since she had been lying in bed the first day, and Elrond had told her that she was well enough to walk for a little while each day.

"Aragorn. What brings you to my door?" Elrond asked.

"I come seeking peace, my lord Elrond. My heart is troubled, and your halls seem to allow me to find rest and help my thoughts turn down a lighter path," Aragorn replied. Elrond nodded and smiled.

"You are welcome, then. Wolf has grown stronger again, and soon, she will be back at your side," Elrond told him. Aragorn turned his gaze to Wolf, who smiled at him.

"Hello, Aragorn. What news?" she asked. It was their customary greeting.

"The news of the Ranger. Orcs travel freely, raiding and pillaging. But the Rangers are there to stop them, as always," Aragorn replied, a smile dancing in his eyes, while his mouth remained somber. Wolf gazed at him steadily, then smiled.

"It's good to see you, my friend. I had wondered if you would come before I returned to your side. My lord Elrond, might I walk to the fire hall with Aragorn?" Wolf asked. Elrond nodded, smiling at them both. Aragorn and Wolf walked into the fire hall, and Elrond returned to his writing desk.

"You are mending well?" Aragorn asked when they entered the hall. Wolf, despite leaning heavily on a walking stick, was looking better than she had in a long time. She nodded.

"I am. Lord Elrond has been very kind to me, and has helped me to shed the things that cause me to be so wounded and sick at heart. All except one thing. I still deny myself, my heritage. Elrond has shown me something that my father meant me to have, but he died before he could give it to me. My father knew that I would not accept the powers he and my mother passed to me, and so he left me something that would tell me it was necessary for the survival of my people. I have been spending much time here, trying to ease the pain in my mind and heart of wanting one thing, but being forced to another. But, it seems, I have lost the power to choose my own path," Wolf said quietly. Aragorn gazed at her, sensing her pain.

"So, you will not return to the Rangers?"

"I am not yet sure. I will use the time I have left here, before Elrond gives me approval to leave his care, to consider what I must now do. I hope to return to you, and take my place at your side, but I do not know if I can turn my back on my heritage any longer. I may choose to stay in Rivendell," Wolf replied. Aragorn sighed deeply, but nodded, knowing he had to respect her decision. Wolf sensed his unhappiness with her choice and turned to him.

"I will go with you for now, and see if that life is enough for me now. If I choose to leave, I will tell you before I go," Wolf told him. Aragorn nodded again, and Wolf smiled at him.

A week later, Wolf was well again, and Elrond had given her permission to return to the Rangers' ranks. Aragorn had remained, knowing that Wolf would need a guide to take her back to the camp. They mounted their horses early in the morning, and Wolf said goodbye to Elrond.

"I'll come home one day, Elrond. I promise. I don't know when, but I will come home," Wolf told him, her eyes honest and loving. Elrond glanced at Aragorn, then kissed Wolf lightly on the lips. Wolf deepened the kiss, and Aragorn turned his eyes away, knowing that Elrond would not thank him for witnessing the kiss. He walked his horse to the gates of Rivendell, waiting for Wolf there. She joined him a few minutes later, and Aragorn said nothing, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Wolf sensed it and grinned to herself.

"Is it so strange that Elrond can find love?" Wolf asked Aragorn, who turned his head towards her and was about to answer, then cleared his throat and said nothing. Wolf knew Elrond had walked to the gate to watch them go, and that he was listening. She smiled to herself, then turned her horse around and reared him. She gazed at Elrond, who raised a hand in farewell. Wolf then allowed the horse to drop back to all fours and galloped him off. Aragorn nudged his horse into a steady canter, knowing he would soon catch up to Wolf.

They rode hard, reaching the camp within three days. When they got to camp, Wolf dismounted and tied up her horse, then jogged around the perimeter, making sure it was secure. When the other Rangers saw her, they cheered quietly, happy to see her back among them. Wolf acknowledged them with nods and raised hand, never stopping in her jog. When she had completed her circuit, Aragorn was waiting for her in her tent. Wolf went to pour herself some water and offered some to Aragorn, who shook his head.

"There are Orcs closing in on the village an hour's ride from here. You, me, and three other Rangers will ride out to meet them. Come, quickly," Aragorn said. Wolf nodded and went to mount her horse. When she got there, with the other Rangers, the village was empty, except for one house with people screaming inside it. The house was on fire. Wolf leaped off her horse and tossed the reins to another Ranger, then raced over to the house and kicked the door in, then went in and helped the people inside to the door. She was nearly out when a large piece of timber fell in front of her, blocking her way. Aragorn swung off his horse and then went into the house. A few minutes later, he emerged, dragging Wolf by her arms. She was burned on her legs and hands, and was screaming loudly. A few minutes later, the house collapsed. Aragorn picked her up carefully, then lifted her onto his horse. He swung into the saddle behind her, and then walked his horse over to hers. He took the reins, and then galloped her back to Elrond's house. It took him a third of the time, half killing his horse. But Wolf was now unconscious, and her legs were covered with soot, ash, blood, and burns. When he reached Elrond's house, Elrond was standing outside, gazing at the stars. He heard the horses and looked around, frowning. When he saw Aragorn and Wolf, his eyes widened with worry.

"Bring her inside. Set her down in the healing room. Hurry," Elrond ordered tersely before he disappeared inside to gather what he needed to treat her burns and keep her alive. Aragorn carried Wolf inside and set her down in the healing room, then stepped back out of the way so Elrond could begin tending to her. Elrond came in a minute later, carrying bottles and bags of his healing balms and potions. Aragorn stepped closer to the door, then waited to see if Elrond would need his help. Elrond cut away the torn and burned remnants of Wolf's clothing, then covered her chest with a blanket. He then looked up at Elrond.

"You'll have to open her mouth. I need to give her this drink, to make sure she doesn't wake up until I've finished," Elrond told him. Aragorn walked over to the bed and forced Wolf's mouth open. Elrond then poured a cordial into her mouth. When he had stepped back, Aragorn removed his hand and Wolf's mouth closed. He lifted up her head and tilted it back, making sure the liquid went down her throat. A few minutes later, he laid her head down and then stepped back. Elrond turned her head to the side so she wouldn't choke on her tongue, then began tending to the burns on her legs, feet, and hands. He worked long and hard, making sure the burns were clean, then putting creams and other medicines on them. When he had put medicine on them all, he bandaged the burns, then left her to her sleep.

A few hours later, Wolf woke up. She looked around, dazed and confused. Elrond was sitting in the chair near her bed, gazing at her over folded hands. He was clearly worried, as he sat forward the instant he saw her eyes open and focus on him.

"Wolf," he said quietly, happily.

"My lord Elrond. I assume that I am in your home once more?" Wolf asked, smiling slightly.

"You are. Do you remember what happened?"

"Aragorn, three other Rangers and I all went to a village that was being burned by Orcs. There was a house that was on fire, and I ran in to rescue the people trapped inside it. Everyone had gotten out, then I remember only darkness until now. What happened after that?"

"Aragorn pulled you from the flames, and put out the fire on your legs, feet, and hands. He brought you here, and left you in my care. He is resting now, as well. He rode hard and fast to save you; he drove himself to exhaustion. He would not leave your side until your wounds were cleaned and bandaged. I have been to see him this morning, and he is almost well again. You might as well come in, Aragorn; I see you in the hallway there," Elrond said. Aragorn walked in and gazed at Wolf, his eyes brightening.

"Welcome back, Wolf," he said quietly. Wolf gazed back at him.

"What news, my brother?" she asked.

"The news of the invalid. I have not seen the Rangers in the week since coming here. I was not allowed to even look at a horse, and rightfully so; I was in no shape to go back out. I've been worried about you; Lord Elrond was not sure if you would wake up from the medicine he gave you to make you sleep," Aragorn replied, the light in his eyes dimming. Wolf reached out and took Aragorn's hand.

"It's alright now, Aragorn. I have faith in Lord Elrond's skills. I will heal. But I have chosen my own future. When I was asleep, I was dreaming of many things. One dream was of my father. He showed me something that made me realize that denying who I am is not a choice that affects only me. I have seen the lands that are supposed to be under my care. The elves flee them, and the land itself is dying. I can no longer deny myself. It is who I am. I have spent too long fighting it, and it causes me pain, Aragorn. As your denial causes you pain. When you ride out again, my brother, I will not be going with you. My place is in my home. For too long, I have been denying what I am. The time has come for me to accept myself, and to take my place. But I will need to heal first, and that will take a little while," Wolf said.

"You are sure?"

"It is what is right, Aragorn. The path of the Ranger is closed to me now. I must take another path. However, my sword is always at your call. I will not ever turn my back on you," she replied quietly. Aragorn gazed back at her, then nodded and took the chair near the window. The sun was shining brightly, and Aragorn closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly. Wolf smiled slightly, then turned to Elrond, who had said nothing during the exchange. His eyes were fixed on her, and when she turned to him, he rose to his feet and bowed deeply to her.

"Now, Lord Elrond, you do not bow to anyone. That is not for you. We are equals; your skills at leadership surpass mine, while my skill with a blade surpasses yours. We walk as equals, nothing more and nothing less. I have much to learn, my lord Elrond, before I can take my place," Wolf said quietly.

"Take some rest. There will be time to talk of what must be done when you are healed. Sleep," Elrond said, laying a hand on her forehead and kissing her eyes. Wolf allowed her eyes to slip shut again, and soon fell into a deep, restful sleep. Elrond watched her for a few minutes, then turned to Aragorn.

"You look well again. Soon, it will be time for you to be on your way. What will you do, now that Wolf has made her choice?" Elrond asked, knowing Aragorn was still awake. Aragorn opened his eyes and gazed at Elrond.

"I will return to the Rangers, and lead them as I have done. Wolf will be missed, but nothing will change from what it was," he replied quietly. Elrond nodded, then they both gazed at Wolf, Aragorn with mixed feelings, and Elrond with pride and joy that she was remaining near him, and that she had finally stopped fighting her own nature and decided to take her place among the Elves. Wolf was asleep now, and unaware of them, though a small smile was on her face, as though she knew that both were there, watching over her and talking about her. Elrond then turned back to Aragorn, who was swaying on his feet.

"Go back to your bed, Aragorn. I am in no shape to carry you back to it. I am not so much better off than you; I have slept little since you brought Wolf here," Elrond ordered. Aragorn got to his feet slowly and bowed, then withdrew. Elrond watched him go from the door, then turned back to look at Wolf. She was breathing deeply and steadily, and there was no sign of pain in her breath. He watched a few moments more, realized she was shivering, and so covered her with a blanket. Elrond then sat down and closed his eyes, slipping into sleep but remaining aware of what was happening around him, as only elves can. When Wolf woke up, Elrond was there, still sleeping. Wolf smiled at him fondly, then looked outside. It was dark out now, and there were stars in the sky. Wolf pulled herself into a sitting position, then gazed at the stars carefully, knowing that there was some sign she was looking for. When she saw a group of stars moving closer together in front of her eyes, she gasped, then narrowed her eyes. It was a ring, like the ring her father had left for her that she wore always on her finger. Wolf knew that it was her father telling her that he was with her, even if she couldn't see him. Wolf smiled then, and closed her eyes.

"And so it will be, Father. I will take what you once gave me, and do what you wanted of me," Wolf said in her native tongue. Elrond opened his eyes when he heard Wolf talking, and frowned lightly.

"I saw something in the stars," was her explanation. Elrond nodded, then stood up and walked over to her.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Tired and sore. But other than that, not so bad. Your skills are as great as they ever were, my lord Elrond," Wolf replied, looking over at him.

"And never have I used them so often on another Elf. Trouble always seems to be walking behind you, Wolf. It is good you are choosing to take up the place your father left empty for you; you will not be so badly injured, and I will not always have to wonder when the next time I must tend to your wounds will be," Elrond responded, smiling slightly at her. Wolf smiled back, then tried to sit up. She fell back and cried out, the pain excruciating.

"Life is a strange thing, Elrond. It can be cold and cruel, or gentle and kind. But it cares little who deserves what until the time is right for each and every one of us to face our destinies. I despaired for so long, because I could see no reason to keep faith and remain in good spirits," Wolf said quietly. Elrond moved closer to her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"It is alright to feel such things, Wolf. It shows that we still have hearts. But for now, the most important thing for you to do is rest, regain your strength. Close your eyes, and I will speak to you in our language, a simple spell to let you fall asleep without any dreams or nightmares," Elrond told her, laying a hand on her cheek, his thumb running over her temple. Wolf nodded slightly, and Elrond began speaking in Elvish, speaking the words of a spell that would ensure she could sleep without any dreams or nightmares that would disturb her.


End file.
